Twisted Massage
by Shizaya79
Summary: Made for the Drrr! Kink meme. I own NOTHING. Shizuo and Izaya belong to the creator, and the idea belongs to anon. There will be smut, so be warned. It IS YAOI, so if you don't like, then don't read. Oneshot. I tried to make them as IC as possible, so I hope I did okay . Enjoy !


Hannah Kim Izuo fic

Izaya walked around nighttime Ikebukuro like always, his phone in his hand, his switchblade in his pocket, and his famous fur-trim jacket. He smirked as he walked past the bar where Shizuo worked, hiding himself in the shadows as the blonde walked out. But something was different. He looked tired, worn out. He trudged slowly towards his apartment, holding his shoulder and looking somewhat wounded. Izaya frowned. Well this was new.

Shizuo didn't even notice the informant, too exhausted and sore to smell him like he usually did. Which meant that he didn't realize that the raven was following him stealthily back to his apartment.

Izaya slipped inside after Shizuo opened the door, tapping him on the shoulder. Shizuo gasped, startled, and jumped away from him, a snarl on his face.

"What the fuck are you doing here, flea?!" He yelled angrily, but still held his shoulder, almost massaging it.

"I followed you. Obviously. You seemed different, and I was interested." He said, shrugging indifferently.

"Tch. I don't have time for this. Get out." Shizuo bit out, turning away to flop on his couch. Izaya looked at him astonished, not expecting the reaction.  
"Something wrong, Shizu-chan?" He asked, not concerned, but…intrigued. Shizuo let out an incomprehensible noise and covered his eyes with his arm.  
"Just go away." He mumbled, groaning as if in pain. Izaya blinked. Walking over cautiously, he sat next to him.  
"What's wrong, Shizu-chan?" He asked. He wasn't concerned for the brute – on the contrary, he couldn't care less if the idiot was dying. But he was…fascinated.

"Nothing, I'm just sore. Had to break up a bar fight, but the dumb bastards wouldn't stop, damn them. Drunk off their asses, I had to throw bar stools at them. And then got fired." He said quietly. "Wait, why the hell am I telling you that?" He said, confused. Izaya chuckled in amusement, shrugging again even though he knew Shizuo couldn't see.  
"Maybe being tired, sore, exhausted, and somewhat depressed makes you want to confide in me." He teased. Shizuo rolled onto his stomach. Izaya couldn't help but stare at his ass. It was round, and plump. Perfect for squeezing…..wait what was he thinking?!

Shizuo groaned, a sound that went straight to Izaya's groin. He gulped nervously as Shizuo continued to moan, his voice muffled into the cushion. Izaya crept closer, running a hand along Shizuo's back and putting pressure on his shoulder where he was holding it.

"Oh! Nnnhh…" Shizuo let out a startled noise, then a purr as the pressure helped alleviate the soreness.

"Aaah...right there…that feels good…" He moaned, and again, his voice sent shivers through Izaya's body, and blood to his dick. He continued to massage the blonde's tight shoulders, shivering as Shizuo continued to mewl.  
"S-such...perverted noises, Shizu-chan…" He teased, massaging more. Shizuo's shoulders really were tight...

"Shut…nnh!" He gasped as Izaya rubbed a particularly tight knot. "Right there…aaah….!" Izaya gulped and felt his pants tighten.

"C-careful with the noises Shizu-chan…you never know what might happen…" He mumbled, moving to sit on Shizuo's waist for better leverage in pressure.

"H-hey what do you think you're doing? Get off me!" He said, his anger coming back. Izaya smirked at him, massaging more.  
"But Shizu-chan…doesn't it feel good when I press here~?" He asked, pressing his knuckles into Shizuo's shoulder where the knot was tightest.  
"Aaah! Nnnnh…that feels so good…" He moaned, fisting the pillow.  
Izaya grit his teeth and rocked his hips slowly against Shizuo's back, moaning softly as he gained friction. He moved down slowly, his hands massaging Shizuo's back.

"Lift your hips, Shizu-chan." He said, and Shizuo surprisingly complied, lifting his hips. Izaya undid the belt on his pants and pulled them down swiftly. Surprised, he yelped and shot up, sitting on the couch.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He yelled, a dark blush evident on his face. Izaya's own face flushed, seeing how cute he was.

"You're not being fair, Shizu-chan…you can't expect someone not to get aroused when you're making such cute noises…" He said, licking his lips. Shizuo blushed darker and looked at Izaya's crotch.  
"A-aroused?! You…you pervert!" He threw a cushion at Izaya, but the informant caught it with ease and tossed it away. He crawled over him, licking his lips. He trailed his hands down Shizuo's sides, pushing up his shirt and unbuttoning it. His fingers brushed over the blonde's nipples, and Shizuo gasped.

"Y-you don't…need…to massage there…" He said quietly, suddenly feeling shy.

"Oh? Is the great Shizuo Heiwajima embarrassed?" He teased, smirking. Shizuo's blush only got darker as he looked away. Izaya trailed his hands down to rub Shizuo's inner thighs, teasing his member through his boxers. Shizuo's breath hitched and he shivered, closing his eyes and feeling his blood run south. Izaya's smirk grew as he felt the other's forming erection. Yanking the bartender's boxers off, Izaya bent down and gave the head an experimental lick. Shizuo shuddered and gasped loudly, his hands going down to grip midnight hair.  
"W-wait! Nnnhh!" He stuttered, one of his hands moving up to cover his mouth. Izaya took his other hand, locking their fingers together, and took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly and his tongue teasing the slit. He sucked for a moment before slowly taking it deeper, not stopping until his nose hit brown curls and Shizuo's balls touched his chin, the head of his erection hitting the back of his throat. Shizuo panted a moment before letting out a yell as Izaya swallowed around him, his body trembling as he came suddenly. Izaya's eyes widened and he pulled off quickly, coughing.  
"Well…that was quick…" He teased, smirking. Shizuo tried to glare at him, but it was useless considering his heavy breathing and flushed face.  
"Sh-shut up, flea…" He mumbled, trying to get up. He fell back to the couch, his legs unable to hold him up. Izaya lifted his legs and sat between them, licking his fingers to lubricate them. Shizuo, seeing the action, blushed and squirmed.

"What…you're not…what're you gonna do…?" He asked nervously, his voice shaking.

"I'm just preparing you." Izaya stated, as if it were obvious. He slipped a saliva-covered finger towards Shizuo's hole, rubbing the rim gently before pushing it in. Shizuo's eyes widened and he flopped his head back, groaning.

"S-stop….you bastard…nnnh…" He mewled, shivering as he felt Izaya's finger prod his insides. Izaya chuckled softly and slipped another finger in, scissoring them to stretch the blonde.

"Nnnh! N-no…guh…d-disgusting…maggot…" He bit out, but his member was erect again. Izaya slipped the third finger in, and Shizuo winced from the feeling. Three fingers was slightly painful, the stretch making him uncomfortable. He forced his muscles to relax, taking deep breaths. Once Izaya felt that the bartender was ready, he took out his own erection and positioned it at the blonde's entrance. He looked up at him with questioning eyes. Answering the unasked question, Shizuo nodded.

Izaya pushed in, hissing as his cock broke through that first tight ring of muscle.  
"Loosen up Shizu-chan…ngh…t-too tight…" He groaned, forcing himself not to buck his hips. It was so HOT inside the other male. He clenched his jaw, waiting for Shizuo to relax a little before he went further.

"F-fuck y-ah! You! Why don't you try r-relaxing with a-nngh fucking…cock…in your ass…!" He said angrily, while trying to relax. Izaya was much bigger than three fingers.

Once he was relaxed more, Izaya slowly kept pushing until he was fully inside. He sat there for a moment, waiting for Shizuo to adjust. Getting another nod, he rolled his hips slightly, groaning at the heat and the tightness.

"Heh…i-is someone a-ngh…virgin…?" He chuckled, his voice light and teasing. He began to move in and out at a slow, gentle pace, his hand reaching for the blonde's leaking length to pump it, trying to help him relax.

"Aaah! N-no don't! Stop! Nnngh!" His body twitched, his muscles twitching as he shivered from the stimulation. Feeling the muscles relax a little more, Izaya began to move faster.

"S-slow do-aah! Down! I-it…nngh! I-it fucking hurts, damn it!" He yelled, clawing at Izaya's shoulders. Izaya smirked and ignored it, instead moving faster and angling his hips differently with each thrust. One of those brushed against Shizuo's prostate. He froze, gasping loudly before quickly covering his mouth again, his face a dark red. Izaya smirked and did it again, Shizuo mewling into his hand as he tried to stifle his voice.  
"So cute…" He mumbled, pulling Shizuo's hand away to kiss him. Shizuo's eyes widened, and his voice let loose, Izaya swallowing every gasp and moan. He used his free hand to lock fingers with Shizuo's, holding his hands as he began to thrust faster and harder, hitting the same spot every time. When they pulled apart for air, Shizuo yelled.

"Aaaahh! D-don't…! W-wait, stop! AAHH!" He clenched his eyes shut, embarrassed at the sounds coming from his mouth.

"I-I'm not…cute…damn you…!" He growled, bringing Izaya closer to bite down on his neck. Izaya groaned loudly, then untangled their hands, using it to grasp blonde hair and sharply pull his head away. Shizuo yelped as Izaya took his turn to mark the other, his neck exposed. Izaya pulled out, roughly flipping the blonde over and thrusting in from behind, stabbing his prostate. Shizuo screamed into the couch cushion, his fingers gripping the seams tightly as his body lurched forward. Izaya weaved his fingers through blonde hair again, yanking his head up.

"F-fuck! Stop…I-izaya please…can't…too much…!" He moaned, despite his hips rocking back further onto the erection inside him, his own cock weeping. Izaya used his other hand to wrap around Shizuo's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Shizuo gasped and shuddered.

"N-no! Stop! Can't hold-nngh! I-I'm…I'm gonna cum…!" Izaya licked his lips then leaned down to nibble on Shizuo's earlobe. He whispered huskily, "do it." Before thrusting deeper, harder, faster, and stroking furiously. Shizuo came hard with a scream of the other's name, spilling himself onto the furniture below. Izaya was thrusting manically at this point, growling as he came inside the other, his seed coating Shizuo's inner walls. They collapsed in a heap, Izaya pressing soft, almost apologetic kisses along Shizuo's back and shoulders.

"How was that…?" He asked, turning Shizuo's head gently to kiss him. Shizuo made a muffled groan into Izaya's mouth.

"I-I'm don't wanna say…" He mumbled, hiding his face. Izaya chuckled.  
"You're cute…" Izaya mumbled into his shoulder, kissing the sweat-covered skin. He could see Shizuo's ears turn pink, and he chuckled.

"I think I could get used to this." He said, getting up and pulling out to bring Shizuo up and cuddle him. The blonde growled but let him, embarrassed.

"This doesn't leave my apartment…got it?" He said, nuzzling his face into Izaya's neck.

He chuckled. "Who knew the great Shizuo Heiwajima loved to snuggle?" He teased, kissing his cheek. Shizuo blushed and pushed him off.  
"Shut up, flea!" He shouted, clearly flustered. Izaya chuckled and petted his hair.  
"Now, now, Shizu-chan. No need to be rude~" He teased, smiling and kissing his cheek. "We should make this a regular thing."  
Shizuo's eyes went wide, his face turning a darker shade of red. Izaya laughed and kissed his cheek, and they snuggled until they fell asleep.


End file.
